daydreamer (open up your eyes and breathe)
by vamgogh
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't usually let just anyone sit on his bed but Inoue Orihime isn't just anyone.


**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**title: **daydreamer (open up your eyes and breathe)  
**summary:** —ichigo kurosaki doesn't usually let anyone sit on his bed but inoue orihime isn't just anyone.  
**word count: **3244  
**a/n—** i have other fics to work on yet here i am.

**warning(s): **this fic contains pwp/gratuitous smut (pretty non-explicit but idk don't trust me), messy pov change from orihime to ichigo, and ummm idk maybe some ooc? but hopefully not! (and if it is PLEASE TELL ME)

**note:** i love ichigo/orihime so much (i miss) and i realized that i haven't written smut for them ever so i had the urge to write some so here it is some bad ichihime pwp /

* * *

Orihime receives a text, just before her shift is ending, from Ichigo. He tells her to bring some of her job's leftover bread if there's any left. Orihime smiles and replies with a quick, o_f course! :)_

She can already feel the butterflies in her stomach, fluttering about nervously at the thought of Kurosaki Ichigo. She slaps her cheeks lightly before her brain can off to daydream. This does not help with the blush that is blossoming in her cheeks though but there's not much she can do about that. Except maybe stop thinking about Kurosaki-kun and his bright orange hair and his (endearing) ever-present scowl. Orihime can't help the soft sigh that escapes her.

The beeping of her cellphone quickly stops her again from coming up with another daydream. It signals that her shift has ended and she can go home.

She flutters about the store, cleaning quickly, before signing out, changing out of her work uniform and back into her school uniform (so many uniforms!) and chirping a quick good-bye to her boss. Orihime takes in a deep-breath before pushing the door open and exiting the shop. Time to see Ichigo. She grabs on securely to the basket of bread before running off.

Orihime slows down after she almost crashes into a pole and then almost knocks over three people. It should really be the other way around she thinks, she should knock over poles and almost crash into people. It would be fun to knock over poles. Although, it wouldn't be very nice of her to do because then people had to put them back and the city had to pay those people and it would mean a lot of money. So maybe it's for the best that she isn't a superhero.

She slows her pace even more when she catches sight of Ichigo's house.

When she is right under his window, she thinks about yelling up to him but she doesn't think he'll like that very much since it's kind of late. She heads to the door and knocks lightly. Now answer. She presses the door bell. Still no answer. Maybe he hadn't heard her.

Orihime makes up a little tune and even sings a few words that match the beat of her knocking and ringing the door bell. A ballad to Kurosaki-kun.

Finally, Ichigo opens the door. He looks annoyed.

He yells. "Stop ringing that damn doorbell so much! I swear to god if this is another prank I'm gonna—! Oh, Inoue."

She'd taken a step back. She doesn't like yelling but it's understandable that Ichigo is yelling at her. She'd gotten lost in another daydream. Oops.

"My bad, Inoue. I just thought it was one of those annoying brats that's always running around the neighborhood."

"Nope. Just me. I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Uh, anyway—"

"I brought the bread!" She says, more loud than she means to.

Ichigo looks startled before the corner of his lip tugs upward, in that half-smile of his that doesn't seem like it's there but it is. It's gone just as quick as it appears though.

"Come in, Inoue."

He waits until she's inside to close the door. Orihime thanks him and bows politely before slipping out of her shoes.

"Um, where should I put the bread, Kurosaki-kun?"

"In the kitchen. Here, I'll take it if you want."

"Oh no, I can put in the kitchen!"

She nods determinedly before heading off to place the basket of bread in his kitchen. Ichigo walks with her.

Then they walk back to his living room. Empty-handed Orihime's hands fidget nervously, she picks at imaginary lint on her skirt and shirt, until Ichigo brushes his hand down her arm. She feels her face explode with heat. His hand lingers on hers, his fingers brushing against the back of her hand before he pulls away.

"That manga I borrowed from you, I finished it. It's up in my room."

Orihime nods. Ichigo's hand brushes against hers as he heads up stairs to his room. She follows wordlessly.

He digs around his closet for a while before he finds it. He hands it to her and his fingers don't brush against hers this time. She feel a twinge of disappointment. She pushes it away quickly and easily though.

She cradles the book against her chest. Now there is something in her hands to make her forget her nervousness but only a little; she still stumbles on her words when she finally speaks. "D-did you like it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"It was good."

Ichigo is so close now. Orihime can feel the warmth of his breath, it smells like mint and chocolate. She blushes fiercely but doesn't pull back when he cups her cheeks, tilting her face up before he leans down and kisses her. Her hold on the manga tightens and her eyes flutter shut.

Kissing Ichigo is nice. It's always nice and it makes her heart beat unsteadily. It makes her legs shake and her lungs struggle to find air. She takes in little hiccuping gasps of air when he pulls away. This always happens too.

The laugh Ichigo lets out is soft and breathy.

Orihime pouts, "That's mean, Kurosaki-kun. It's not funny."

"Sorry."

He doesn't look very sorry though, and he doesn't _act_ very sorry either. He kisses her again though and Orihime forgets about everything.

This time Orihime is more prepared for the kiss.

Ichigo nips at her bottom lip and she parts her lips slightly to let his tongue slide in. His hands stroke the skin of her cheeks. His hands are warm and soft. Orihime presses her tongue against his. The kiss deepens and the movement of Ichigo's mouth on hers fills with fervor. He sighs against her mouth before he pulls away.

He kisses her neck next. His teeth scrape against her skin which makes Orihime stand on the tip of her toes.

"I want you," he says.

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. Her arms and hands, still clutching the manga, are in the way of them being able to be closer. Ichigo knows it too. He steps away from her. He grabs the manga and tosses it aside.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"What? It's just a manga, it'll be fine."

Orihime shakes her head before going to pick it up. She places it carefully on his desk.

He brings her back into his hold quickly.

Ichigo's arms are strong around her and Orihime hugs him in return, her hands running over the muscles of his back and shoulder.

He walks her to his bed and sits down, pulling her down with him. Her face must be really red by now. She must look like a tomato. She wonders briefly what Kurosaki-kun thinks of tomatoes. Fruit or vegetable? She should ask him, maybe.

Ichigo notices her red face and how quiet she's gotten. His scowl deepens.

"Something wrong?"

Orihime shakes her head, "Oh no, everything's fine...it's just, you don't usually let anyone sit on your bed!"

Ichigo feels his lips start to form a smile. He can't help it. It's involuntary whenever Orihime is around.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But you're not just anyone, you're _Inoue."_

He likes the way her face gets even brighter.

"T-thank you, Kurosaki-kun..." And then she grabs on to his hands suddenly, a determination in her eyes. Ichigo doesn't know what to do except wait. "I will honor this privilege! I will uphold the sanctity of Kurosaki-kun's bed, I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

He pushes her on to his bed, on her back, pinning her arms above her. She wriggles.

"Let's uphold it then."

Ichigo has honestly doubted her face could fill with more color but it does as he releases her arms and begins to unbutton her shirt. He leans in to kiss the swell of her breasts.

"K...kurosaki...kun..." Her voice is weak and her limbs twitch restlessly.

"You always act like it's the first time," Ichigo mutters, smirking against her skin.

Orihime wonders when the blood will stop rushing to her face. Everything is making her feel so flushed and nervous. She pouts.

"T-that's Kurosaki-kun fault! Always making me so light-headed that I forget what I should be doing..."

Ichigo finishes unbuttoning her shirt and lets his hands squeeze the soft flesh of her breasts.

"I think you're just full of excuses, Inoue."

She does not say anything to that.

The bra she is wearing has the clasp in the front and he undoes it quickly with deft fingers. He cups her breasts, enjoying the way she arches into his touch. When he brushes his thumbs against her pink nipples, she moans softly. They harden to points underneath his touch. He leans down to kiss them gently.

There are remnants of bite marks on her chest from a few days ago that are quickly disappearing. It's not the only place they are located though. Orihime has them on the inside of her thighs and on her waist and hips. She has them on her collar-bone too. Her shoulders and her back. They are scattered throughout her skin. She doesn't fully understand why Ichigo likes to leave them so much just that his eyes take on a darker shade of brown and he brushes and kisses them so gently afterward. Maybe she should be more worried but it's not like she completely innocent since she leaves her own marks on him (scratches down his back and the imprint of her nails on his shoulders and chest; also bruises on his arms from when her grip is too tight).

And both of them always make sure to only leave them where no one else can see them.

Orihime runs her hands through his hair. It's soft and it smells good.

Ichigo kisses his way down her body. His hand is in between her thighs, touching her through the fabric of her underwear. She's wet and almost soaking through. It never takes long for Ichigo to get her like this. The cloth of her panties feels rough against her but it feels good too. Orihime is already shivering when he pushes her panties aside to touch her. His fingers glide easily over her folds and into her. She's soft and tight around two fingers. She bucks her hips up into his his hand and whimpers softly.

He finds and brushes his thumb against clit. Her eyes glaze over, losing focus, and fluttering. He flips her skirt up. Ichigo only hesitates for a second, looking up at Orihime, before he leans down in between her thighs. The only reason he hesitates is because last time he tried this, Orihime had come so hard she'd unconsciously called out her Shun Shun Rikka and sent him flying against the wall. If Ichigo hadn't thrown his hand up to shield his face, he's sure she would have shattered it (which under different circumstance he'd feel proud but all he could feel was pain and soreness). Orihime had apologized profusely while she healed him. It had been awkward (mostly because her little fairies were sporting the same flaming blush Orihime was) The hole in his wall had been hard to explain to his family but easy to repair. Either way, he doesn't want a repeat of last time with the exception of Orihime coming really hard.

Orihime covers her mouth with her hands to keep quiet when Ichigo's tongue slides along her folds. Last time he'd done this it had felt really good but after what happened she hadn't been sure he'd do it again. She happy that he is. She rolls her hips up when he presses his tongue all the way against her. Ichigo pins them down with an arm.

She moves a hand away from her mouth and into Ichigo's hair. Her hands are a little shaky as they brush through his hair. She grips on tightly when he brushes his tongue against her clit. Her hand slips away from her mouth and she doesn't bother holding back the soft noises she is making.

Ichigo wishes she'd say his name, breathless, and through her short little gasps. She comes close.

"_Ichi_—Ah, _Kurosaki-kun.."_

So damn close. Ichigo wonders what else he can do to make her say it but just sighs and moves his fingers in and out of her as his tongue circles her clit gently. And then when his tongue replaces his fingers, he gets what he wants in the form of a half-scream which is loud but not unpleasant. He's just glad no one is around to hear it.

"_Ichigo!"_

Orihime's thighs tighten around his head and her hips buck up despite the arm he's using to pin them down. His lips are gonna bruise but that's not a problem, he's gotten worse from worse people.

As soon as Ichigo sits up, Orihime follows. She pulls up on his shirt, tugging it over his head. Ichigo takes it, wipes his mouth and hands off on it, and then tosses it aside before she can fold it for him; she had a strange habit of doing that with both their clothes. He'd asked her once why and she'd said she just didn't want to damage their clothing. After that, Ichigo is more careful when he removes her clothes. His own clothes though could rip into shreds for all he cares.

Next to come off are his pants. Ichigo has wondered briefly before if Orihime has super speed because she undoes his belt, button and zipper like she's competing for a world record. He doesn't think on it much though since there are better things to think about, like how nice it would feel to have Orihime touching him.

Orihime throws her arms around Ichigo's neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Ichigo falls forward but catches himself on his hands. She's so tightly presses against him.

She still has her clothes on (kind of). Her shirt is open and her bra as well, hanging off her shoulders. Her skirt is askew.

Ichigo puts distance between them to finish taking off her clothes and his pants and underwear. Socks come off last because he forgets they even exist when Orihime moves and her breasts bounce.

Orihime keeps touching him and it's nice but also distracting. He is distracted by the way her hands move lightly over his chest and abdomen and arms. Ichigo manages as best as he can though and soon they're both naked.

Ichigo slides a hand under her knee and presses her leg up a little. He rests his head on her shoulder as she grabs his erection in hand and aligns it to her opening. He pants against her skin as he pushes himself inside her. She's warm, tight, and so wet he slides into her easily. She digs her nails into his shoulder blades as he pushes inside her. Her back arches and she sighs when he's inside her fully.

Orihime wants Ichigo to move but he stays still and she doesn't say anything. She wriggles her hips. It makes him groan.

"Wait," he hisses, jaw clenching.

She wriggles her hips again and Ichigo decides that if Orihime is so impatient there's a better way to do this.

"Do you wanna be on top?"

He has no idea why that of all things makes her blush and act so shy but it does and he shrugs. She keeps still after that. Ichigo lets himself adjust to the feel of having her so tightly clenched around him so he doesn't come embarrassingly quick. He lets go of her leg and she wraps both of them around his waist, and hold him close. He puts his hands on either side of her face for leverage. Ichigo pulls out of her slowly before pushing back in again. It doesn't take long to get a rhythm going. Orihime holds on to his arms as Ichigo thrusts into her.

He turns his face to the side, nose presses against her throat, breathing in the smell of her. Orihime's normal smell of flowers and honey is mixed in with sweat and he likes it. He bites down on her pulse point, sucking at her skin until it's red enough to leave a mark.

She says his name and Ichigo lifts his head to look at her. She raises her head to kiss him and he leans down to meet her lips.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime pants against his mouth, "Kurosaki-kun, _Kurosaki-kun..."_

He's close, so close to coming. He feels the clenching of his abdomen.

"_Orihime..._"

"_Please, _Ichigo_."_

Ichigo pulls out when he comes and bites down on Orihime's shoulder. She drags her nails down his back and let's her legs fall to the side with a soft moan. His arms feel weak and shaky so he sits up before the weight of his body can fall on her. He stumbles when he gets up to retrieve his shirt from the floor; still disoriented from his recent orgasm.

Orihime is still spread out on his bed, breathing softly. She moves to get up but Ichigo pushes her down. There is a blush on his cheeks as he quietly wipes the evidence of his climax with his shirt from her stomach.

His hands are gentle and they tickle but she tries her best to not to move. When he finishes he lays down next to her. Orihime knows Ichigo's not big on cuddling but she scoots closer and when she sees that subtle smile of his and then he wraps his arm around her, she hugs him.

"I'll walk you home...later."

His voice sounds sleepy. Orihime nods, closing her eyes and nestling close to him. Ichigo's fingers brush through her hair mindlessly and she shudders.

"I love you, Kurosaki-kun."

His hand tangles in hair, tilting her head back, as he kisses her. He rests his forehead against hers. His eyes soft and warm and- (Ichigo has come close to saying it many times bu he hasn't said it yet but oh, will he say it? Will he not say it? She hopes he does but if he doesn't then she doesn't mind)

"_I love you too, Inoue."_

This is not a dream. This is not a daydream. This is real and Orihime is so happy; the happiest. Her heart buzzes happily like a bee who has smelled the greatest flower in existence. She feels someone lightly poke her cheek and she opens her eyes (she'd been so distracted she hadn't even noticed when she'd closed them!).

"Hey, don't fall sleep all of a sudden."

When Orihime smiles up at him, Ichigo feels his inside's warm up like the sun has just burst and his brain lights up like he's just eaten an entire bar of his favorite chocolate. He closes his eyes and inhales and exhales deeply. When he opens up his eyes again, Orihime is slumped against him, a smile on her face, and snoring lightly. Of course, she's asleep. Ichigo shakes his head. He places a kiss on her forehead. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time, who knew telling Orihime he loved her would be equal parts liberating and frightening (in a good way).

Right now though, sleep sounds like the best idea. Ichigo holds Orihime close in his arms, her head resting on his heart. He closes his eyes and dreams of Orihime and happiness.

* * *

**endote:** (reminder) i must improve on endings and giving titles to fics. that said, i got the title for this fic from the song [**daydreamer by young the giant**]

unbetaed; 7/13/2014


End file.
